Nevin Annysu
At the start of the series Emmett Hunter is Sarah Barker's lycan husband. In Nephilim, his true nature was revealed and he became more than just cold and elusive. He came out as Nevin the Abassy King. Description & Personality 5'10", Caribbean crystal-clear blue eyes, medium length dark brown, broad shoulders, lean body, chest hair. Even when he was still known as Emmett Hunter, he was cold to those closest to him. The only person that ever saw a different side to him was Sarah and she saw many, many sides to him. He was kind and considerate and then he was cruel and nearly abusive. History Very little is known about Nevin's history or family background. He told Sarah that his father's name was Ulric and his mother's name was Gilda, but she isn't sure if that's the truth. Galoria & the Others Nevin was one of the few who followed the line of Galoria down to Sarah. In an effort to find the Nephilim, he befriended and, more often than not, entered into relationships with Galoria's descendants. Descendants Nevin has fathered many children over the years with many different women. #Gladys Hunter (mother, Christine de la Rose) ##James Hunter ##Mara Hunter #Gloria Hunter (mother, Blake Galore) #Sasha Hunter (mother, Blake Galore) #Arwen Hunter (mother, Alana Hamish) #Nikita Hunter (mother, Alana Hamish) #Mason Hunter (mother, Alana Hamish) #Jarrod Hunter (mother, Tilden Olsen) #Suzette Hunter (mother, Tilden Olsen) #Allana Hunter (mother, Tilden Olsen) #Cleopatra Hunter (mother, Brea Bolea) #Daisy Hunter (mother, Brea Bolea) #Marcellus Hunter (mother, Sarah Barker) #Junior Hunter (mother, Sarah Barker) #Hannibal Hunter (mother, Sarah Barker) #Lorelai Hunter (mother, Sarah Barker) ##Alexia Angelo (father, Thomas Angelo) #Nefret Hunter (mother, Sarah Barker) #Dean Hunter (mother, Sarah Barker) #Patrick Hunter (mother, Sarah Barker) #Aceline Hunter (mother, Sarah Barker) #Gabriel Hunter (mother, Gweneviere) Quotes By Him Glory of the Nephilim *"You have a real habit of pushing my emotional buttons lately." - to Sarah Barker (GotN) *"I have no doubt we will be together until our deaths, as was the deal." - to Sarah Barker (GotN) *"If someone else talked to me like you do, I would lose it." - to Sarah Barker (GotN) *"Please, never forget that I make decisions because I believe it's the right thing to do. I do everything I do because I want you to be safe." - to Sarah Barker (GotN) * "Abassy are beastly creatures." About Him *"Emmett wasn't the man he used to be and I wasn't sure if either of us were better off with it that way." - Sarah Barker (GotN) Appearances in the Series Emmett is a main character throughout the series from Glory of the Nephilim and on. He goes from being an untrustworthy husband to a hated and feared enemy without much time in between. In GotN, he's strictly the cold, distant and yet overprotective and dominating husband of the queen. He begins to use Sarah's influence for his own gain and his true nature as an Abassy is revealed to Sarah. In Wings of the Nephilim, he does everything he can to prove himself an ally and not an enemy. Nevin will appear in Lilith & the Nephilim.Category:MaleCategory:Father Category:Glory of the Nephilim Category:Characters Category:Loves of Sarah Barker Category:It's Complicated Category:Hybrid Category:Demon Category:Lycan Category:Abassy Category:Wings of the Nephilim Category:Lilith & the Nephilim